my life would suck without you
by pyxiegirl
Summary: what if stefan almost said something that would mess up his relationship with Damon forever is it to late or will love bloom between the two brothers


**Hey guys this is my one shot between Damon and Stefan and im using the song my life would suck without you By Kelly Clarkson. The words in bold are the song lyrics **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Damon's pov. **

I can't believe he said that to me doesn't he know that his opinions matter the most, to me he's my brother I love him with all my heart my only brother. It's possible that I might love him more than a brother but its wrong, but who am I kidding I don't give a flying fuck about the law. But what he said just made me feel broken inside like nothing else matter anymore. "Damon when will you learn that If Katherine never wanted you neither will Elena" those words have been repeating over and over again in my head. No ones around and I could barley see because of all the tears that are in my eyes then their was a knock outside my bedroom door.

**Guess this means you're sorry you're standing at my door **

"Stefan mmmm what are you doing here" I asked trying to sound tuff.

"Damon im so sorry" **guess this means you take back all you said before. **

"Why are you sorry you got what you wanted don't worry about me you never seem to give a fuck about me anyway" I yelled. **Like how much you wanted anyone but me you said you never come back. **

"But I do care Damon more than I should I love you" he said yeah right fuck that he doesn't love me he would rather see me get burned alive. **But here you are again **

"Yeah right you don't love me you would rather see me dead" I said back.

"No I would never want to see you dead I do love you Damon" he said.

"Why" I asked "because we belong together" he whispered **because we belong together now yeah forever united here somehow yeah. **

"Stefan no we don't" I whispered "yes we do Damon my life would suck without you"he said, **you got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you. **While placing his arms around my neck then he looked deep in my eyes.

"Stefan what are you doing" I asked so confused, "something I should have done a long time ago" and then he pressed his lips against mine. He pushed me inside my room closed the door and pushed my back against it and started to kiss me very passionately. "Ahh Stefan" I couldn't help but moan out his name "im so sorry baby" he said while going back to kissing my lips.

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight. **He took of my shirt and went over to my bed and laid me on it while getting on top of me.

"I know I have issues" he said while taking off his shirt "its ok im pretty messed up to but im nothing without you" I said. While going to kiss on his neck **I know that ive got issues but you're pretty messed up to either way I found out im nothing without you. **

"I love you so, so much Damon" he said while I couldn't say it back im to scared to get hurt again. ** Because we belong together now yeah forever untied here somehow yeah you got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you. **He kissed and licked down my chest I was in so much pleasure I couldn't hold it in "Stefan ahh fuck" I moaned.

**Stefan's pov. **

"Stefan ahh fuck**"**Damon moaned I wanted to make him feel so much pleasure make him feel loved. He's my baby and I am so ashamed of myself for hurting him I want to show him what love feels like. As I got near the button of his jeans I looked up at him in approval he nodded his head for me to continue. **Being with you is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you but I can't let you go oh yeah. ** I pulled his jeans and his boxers down and was amazed by his size I looked up at him to see him hiding his face because he's embarrassed.

"Baby don't hide from me you're beautiful Damon just so beautiful" I told him while going down near his cock and started to deep throat him.

"Ahh oh my gosh" he moaned I guess he was enjoying it so I continued to deep throat him that he started. To buck his hips up to the point where his cock was touching the back of my throat, I reached my hand down to massage his balls at the same time. " Stefan oh god Stefan that feels so good ahh fuck" said Damon, " you like that baby you like me sucking you're nice sexy juicy cock" I asked. "Yes I do it feels so amazing" he moaned while grabbing on to my hair, I went to start licking and sucking on his balls while rubbing his cock.

"Oh fuck yes Stefan please don't stop" he moaned I jumped cause I felt his hand start to rubb the out side of my cock.

"No Damon this night is just about you ok" **Cause we belong together now yeah forever united here somehow yeah you got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck with out you. **"Ok fine" he groaned I couldn't help but chuckle gosh my baby was so cute.

I opened his legs and lift them up and started licking his ass it tasted so fucking good " Stefan ahh yeah right their that feels so good ahh fuck yeah" he screamed.

I inserted a finger in and he started to moan with pleasure "ohhhhh yeah" he said.

"Is that ok baby" I asked "yes its fine feels so damn good" he moaned and without warning I pushed my cock inside. God he was so damn tight

"Stefan ahh fuck go harder and faster "he begged so I did I picked up the pace "ahh fuck Damon your so tight yes baby your so tight" I moaned.

"Stephan im about to cum" he asked.

"I am to baby" I grabbed his cock and started pumping it and then a few minutes later he cummed all over me and I cummed inside of him.

I cleaned us off and pulled Damon close to me and he snuggled in my chest "I love you Stefan cause if I didn't my life would suck without you to" he said. While placing a kiss on my lips "I love you to baby goodnight" "night" **and honestly my life would suck without you…**** well their you go I know it wasn't that good it was really late and I was so tired but here. **


End file.
